


Man idk, stupid shit

by NursingTie



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fan Characters, I'm Sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NursingTie/pseuds/NursingTie
Summary: I don't know man, things will be updated and fixed on my computer later today :P
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, things will be updated and fixed on my computer later today :P

Sonic rested on the tiled roof, looking at the clouds passing by. Today was same as others, not much to do, not much to see.   
Sure, he could do another run among the planet he and his friends had been stuck on, but he's already done that countless times before, so what would be the fun in doing so? Relaxing seemed to be the best option, in his opinion. Relaxing, and watching what was going on below him. 

Tails was with Chris, the two by the fox's biplane. It was a bit hard to tell what exactly they were talking about, but it was probably things related to science, math, and other 'nerd' topics he didn't understand much of. 

He wasn't interested in the conversation below too much. Instead, the hedgehog focused on the sky above him. An aerial plane was dotted here and there with white puffy clouds of all shapes. He gazed into them, losing himself in the world above.

After countless minutes of spacing out into stratocumulus', he was snapped back to reality. Something about the conversation below between the kit and boy caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was, but the now curious hedgehog pricked his ears forward to listen.

The two were staring at a digital map, a section of it seemed highlighted in a small radius.

"It seems that the Chaos Scanner is picking up some signals. Possibly another Chaos emerald?" Chris asked, looking the screen with thought.

Tails shrugged, "That, or it's one of Dr.Eggman's traps. He could likely have the emerald by now, considering that it's been there for a few hours.." he paused, looking down at the screen as well. "But, it wouldn't hurt to try seeing what it is. We could bring Sonic with, in case Eggman already there." 

Said 'hog in question got up from where he was, before hopping down to where the two were. "Well, if we're talking about Egghead, then count me in!" He stretched, "It's been too boring here today, I could use some action."

Tails smiled and nodded, "Alright then! I'll get the Tornado 2 ready." He climbed up the side of the plane, leaving Sonic with Chris, who had a slight concerned look on his face.  
"You know that eavesdropping is creepy, right?" 

Sonic looked over, nonchalant. "Does it look like I care? I heard some stuff about Chaos emeralds and Eggman, why wouldn't I be interested in hearing what you two were talking about?"

Chris was about to go onto a small tangent about how that was wrong, but Tails inturrupted said conversation. "Okay you two, let's get going! We don't have much time to waste."

Sonic smugly grinned over at Chris, before getting onto the biplane's wings, while Chris climbed into the seat behind Tails, chosing to simply ignore what happened. There wasn't going to be a point in doing so anyway, with Sonic being as stubborn as he was.

The plane soon took off, and the area below them grew from large cities to larger woodlands. They were quiet for the most of the journey, with Tails keeping an eye on the map infront of him showing the signal. Sonic was looking around the surroundings, enjoying how large an unhabitated it was, another good place to rest on his mental checklist.

-_-_-_-_-

Soon, thick plumes of smoke could be seen from one of the clearings, a small crater of land visible with something in the middle of it.

"Looks like we're close, seems like Eggman got to it first though." Tails said, disappointed. "Let's check out that sight though, maybe it's one of his machines?"

Sonic nodded, and Chris, who was silent for this whole trip, spoke up. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They landed nearby the site, careful not to get noticed. Sonic could pick up the smell of smoke, strong and pungent. He went off of the plane wing quickly, and running over to the site, all the while Chris and Tails loudly whispering at him to stop what he was doing.

-_-_-_-_-

He soon stopped, the smell of smoke stronger than ever, along with a metallic one as well. Looking at the site he was met with something odd.

There in the center, was some sort of machine. It certainly looked damaged, glass shards scattered across the ground, along with metal pieces. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a small ship of sorts. A large hole was in it's front, the inside dark, seemingly empty.

Curious, Sonic moved closer again. Something was just beckoning him to check it out. Looking inside, he could see dangling cords, shards of glass, usual stuff to see when something breaks. However, something caught his eye almost instantly. There was this undefined mass laying on the floor.

It seemed about the size of a small child, and looked vaguely mobian, with the proportions it had; large head, long limbs. At the same time, it didn't at all. A large tumor like thing laid behind it, possibly a bag? He wasn't sure. 

Suddenly, the mass shuffled, haunching it's shoulders up and attempting to get up. Almost immediately it hissed out in presumably pain, before slumping down, shuddering. Sonic backed up in surprise, not expecting that to exactly happen. Whatever this thing was, it really needed some help.

-_-_-_-_-

Sonic left the ship, heading back to the biplane's where Tails and Chris waited, irritated.   
Chris began, "There you are! Now what made you think that-"  
Sonic inturrupted him, "There's something at the site. They seem to be injured, we have to go and help it out.   
Chris fell silent, confused. "..What?"   
Tails looked over, concerned, "Oh, really? Alright, let's go then!" The two mobians left, with Sonic leading Tails to the site. Chris stood there for a moment, before digging into the plane to retrieve a emergency kit, and began opening it up.

-_-_-_-_-

Sonic entered the ship once more, and Tails entered as well. "There they are." the hedgehog motioned to the mass on the floor, it's back raising and lowering, breathing slowly. "Uhm....okay, help me get it up."   
The kit walked over to one side of the mass, lifting it up with, surprisingly not much difficulty. "Huh. Y'know, it weights about as much as you." 

Sonic was on the other side, getting up the other side, hooking what could be thought as a limb over his shoulder, "Can't tell if that's an insult, or compliment."  
-_-_-_-_-

The two had to put some effort dragging the creature to them, it letting out a few small hisses and groans. At least it was alive. Chris was waiting at the planes side, a blanket laid down on the forest floor, for whatever they were going to bring. Hearing shuffling, he looked up, before slightly grimacing, certainly an odd sight to see, in his opinion. 

The two mobians laid the creature on its back, letting it rest onto the soft fabric. As Tails and Chris got to taking care of any major injuries, Sonic took time to observe the creature.

Large lashes covered its chest, visible pieces of glass and metal imbedded into the skin. A dark, thick violet liquid flowed out, most likely its blood. It wore what seemed to be a beige tunic, wrapped up above the hips with either rope, or more fabric. It also wore a darker set of shorts, with no pockets on them. It's fur was a dark teal tone, thicker and bushier at the forearms and calves. At the end of said limbs were violet talons, looking dull enough not to shred, but sharp enough to cut. Looking back up it, the creature seemed to be wearing a hood of sorts, alongside thick amber lenses. Sonic bent down and carefully slipped them off of it's face, but not completely. He was curious as to what this creature looked like. 

He was surprised that it looked vaguely mobian. The material that covered its appendages also seemed to be on it's face, below its eyes as symmetrical spots, and in between them in sectioned off pieces. Above the eyes was also covered in this material, resting at the eye crease and brow-bone. It seemed to have a upset expression; flat nose scrunched up, lips shifted into a frown. 

Moving away from the eyes, Sonic looked up at something peculiar: the creature had a set of antennae. They slowly moved around with the air, occasionally twitching. Beside the antennae were long ears, perked back to signify that it was upset. Sonic moved back, and looked over to what the two were doing. 

Chris was dabbing rubbing alcohol across the wounds, and Tails was wrapping up the cleaned ones with gauze.

"I think that will do for now. I can't tell if it has any broken bones, none seem to be out of place enough to be noticed. We'll check it out once we head back though." Tails wrapped up the rest of the gauze on its chest, where it was needed most.

With some effort, the kit and human lifted the creature onto the last spare seat available, careful not to move it too much. Within a few minutes or so, they all were ready to leave, and the plane soon took off, heading back to the town to take care of this strange being.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain trickled softly against the attic window. It was only a few hours ago when they, Sonic, Tails, and Chris, had left to check out a chaos signal, but instead came back with a new, strange creature. Said creature was laid onto one of the spare beds, bandages covering its body. 

Their tunic had to be removed as well at the head garments, leaving them uncovered from the chest up. Sonic found out a few more things about the creature; they had quills, long thin ones, bushed up in a wild style similar to his in a way. More of this strange markings were on its body, stretched across the sides of its torso. Looking down at the large 'tumor' it was found out that it was a tail of sorts, similar to the ones he'd seen on insects like ants and spiders.

Sonic was told to stay in the same room as it, while Chris and Tails left to get more supplies for it, as well as basic ones for other purposes. It was pretty boring, to say the least. It wasn't like it would suddenly get up and start attacking everything, so there was no reason he'd be here to wait. Then again, he couldn't do much, with the weather turning harsh. 

He stretched from where he relaxed, before getting up to grab a drink. He left the room, walking down the attic ladder and heading towards the kitchen on the opposite side of the mansion. He never really saw the point in having such a big house, if only three people would live within it's walls. Though, if it were small, he and his friends would have been quite cramped, so he guessed the size was good for something at least.

Once he made it to the kitchen, he opened up the fridge, grabbing one of the sodas at the bottom shelf. Before he could even crack it open, a loud *thump* could be heard, it's source sounding near the attic.

Sonic got up stairs quickly, and soon was with the creature on the floor. It was writhing against the ground, its eyes wide in panic as it looked around. As soon as it laid them on Sonic, its quills bristled out, and it began to quickly shuffle back, a hiss drawing out of it's breath.

The hedgehog stiffened up at the creature, raising his hands at it, "Woah fella! I ain't gonna hurt ya." He slowly walked to it, "You need to get back on the bed, or Tails will not be happy, okay?" The creature continued to slide back, hisses and soon loud clicks escaping its throat. Sonic continued walking to it before he had it cornered. The creature looked around, terrified. It didn't seem like they would be able to leave the room it was in. 

Sonic went down, and attempted to quickly grab at the creature, successfully doing so. It squirmed around, loudly hissing and soon screeching at him, its tail thumping around against Sonic. The hedgehog moved the creature back into bed, making sure it would be more secure this time. Looking back at it, he saw that it had a look of anger in its face, but underlined with terror. 

"You better stay here this time, got it?"

As expected, the creature hissed in response. Sonic sat across from it, keeping a close eye on it. It stayed that way for a while, until Tails and Chris entered the room, both carrying some bags, their contents unknown. The creature began to look more fearful again, softly shaking.

"Oh man, it's up! Has it done anything at all?" Tails seemed giddy, excited to see this creature be awake. Sonic shrugged, "Nothing much, just made some noises at me and tried to get out. Couldn't though, I got to them first." Chris looked over to the creature, "Well, hopefully it didn't open up any wounds when it did that.. don't think we could get it reapplied with it being up and all." 

Sonic nodded, before looking down at the bags, "What did you guys get?" The kit looked back to the bag, opening it up. Inside were various food items, including the 'hogs favorite: Chillidogs. "Just some lunch."  
Sonic grinned, before heading over and grabbing them, and returning to his seat. 

The three began to eat, before Tails paused, "Hey uhm...Don't you guys think our guest here should have something to eat too?" Sonic eyes raised in surprise, "Oh, right!" He looked over to the creature. It was sat up against the pillow, watching the three eat. "Hm...Oh!" Sonic ripped of a part of his meal, handing it over to the creature.

It stared at it in confusion, before slowly raising one of its hands to pick it up. Their antennae lowered down to it, softly moving around it for a few moments, before the creature took a bite of the food. Their eyes widened, before it quickly ate it up, smiling afterwards. Sonic chuckled at that, "Man, guess you like it alright."

The four went back to eating, with Sonic breaking pieces of his lunch and giving them to the creature. Guess it was just scared earlier, not meaning to be angry.

"You know, I wonder..." Tails started. "Since it seems to be able to grab, move around show emotions, do you think that it can speak is well?" His eyes widened at an idea, "Perhaps I could create a device, like a translator of sorts, so we can understand this little guy!"

Sonic and Chris looked over, intrigued. "That sounds like a great plan, Tails!" Chris smiled back. "Same here buddy!" Sonic replied. Tails then got up, and left the room, hollering out "I'll get to work on it then! You two keep an eye on our friend here.

The hedgehog and human sat there for a few moments of silence, before Sonic stretched, and spoke up "You wanna play some games?" Chris shrugged, "Sure, cards?" Sonic nodded back, heading up and grabbing a pack from the nearby drawer. 

A few hours went by, the two played various card games, and afterwards went to stacking them into a pyramid. The creature laid in bed again, fallen asleep. The rain outside grew harsh, the once soft taps becoming harsh pounding. 

Tails returned to the room, holding a collar shaped device. "Alright, I think I got it... Let's see if it works!" The two looked over at the kit, intrigued at the device. 

Tails went over to the creature, carefully sliding the device across its throat, then clicking it shut. Said sound woke up the creature, and it immediately shuffled back, startled at Tails being near it.

"There we go.. Alright, can you hear us?" Tails tested out the device, keeping his voice calm and understandable.

The creature stiffened up, seemingly stunned. It went silent, before responding. "...Y..Yes?" It was similar to Sonic's voice in a way, but more shrill, the 's' sound a buzz in it. 

Tails grinned ear to ear, and Chris and Sonic looked stunned, more Sonic than Chris. It was discomforting how it seemed similar to him in some ways, to be frank. The creature continued, nervousness in its voice,

"Where...where am I? Who are you, what are you?" He looked around, unsure what to do. 

Sonic responded to the creature in his normal, 'cool guy' tone, "Well one, you're at Chris, that guy over there," he pointed to said human, "Two, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, and the kid infront of you is my buddy Tails! And for the last question, I'm a hedgehog, Tails is a fox, and Chris is a human." He then moved closer to the creature, "Now, who and what are you?" 

They looked confused, raising a hand to rub the side of its face, "Okay uhm...that's, a lot to take in. I'm a mobian and...wait, you're..'Sonek'?..but that's my name."

The three looked at the foreign creature in confusion,  
"Uh...no, I'm Sonic. Not you fella." Sonic looked at the other 'Sonic' in some irritation. 

Tails looked over at the creature, "So, if you're 'Sonic' then...where are you from?" 

The strange beast looked at the kit, "Mobius, why? Am I there right now? I've never seen this part of it..."

Tails looked down in thought, trying to put the information together. He then looked up, eyes wide in internal realization. "Hey Sonic, Chris? Can you come with me real quick?" 

The two looked over at the fox, confused, but went to follow him outside, leaving the faker to sit in nervous confusion.

"Now this might sound strange but, I think I know what's going on." Tails began to explain his theory to Sonic and Chris, the two waiting. 

"I think that this creature is possibly from an alternate world of ours. It seems to be an alternate version of Sonic, whether they're bad or not, I don't know yet. I'm also not sure how they even gotten here, but I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough for it too leave." 

Chris nodded, while Sonic stared in some confusion, "You gotta dumb it down for me, bud." Tails rolled his eyes, before responding, "The creature that's in bed right now is another you." Sonic's eyes widened. "Really? That's....incredible!" He grinned, "Now there's someone that can keep up with me! We could race, all kinds of stuff." He grew excited. Tails and Chris simply smiled back at the hedgehog's childish behavior. 

They all returned back, and saw that their alien friend was leaned over the bed edge, reading one of the books below the table stand. "Hey other me! Whatcha doing?" Sonic cheerfully said to his counterpart. 

They jolted up, startled, "Oh, uhm...hey Sonek? I'm, looking at this thing here, don't really know what it is."  
Sonic looked over to it, "Oh, that's just some random book. S'bout plants and stuff, nothing much." 

They looked interested, "Really? I think that sounds..nice."  
They looked down, a bit wary, "Could you tell about it? I'm curious." Sonic looked over to his counterpart, "Oh, really? Alright then!" He grinned, sitting down next to the alien creature, grabbing the book up. Tails and Chris soon left the room, both doing their own things. Sonic stayed, he and his counterpart both reading the book, with Sonic speaking out loud about it, and 'Sonic' listening. Soon the day turned to dusk, and 'Sonic' was fast asleep. Sonic had fallen asleep as well by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hh I'll fix this up later, but take the next chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's not much, but pictures will be placed soon, promise.


End file.
